


Komaeda's Diary of Hope

by bluemooning



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda begins a diary chronicling the adventures of Jabberwock Island. Crack-ish. Mild spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komaeda's Diary of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read up to chapter 3 of sdr2, you might be a little confused...but it'll be fine because komaeds. Also, a major character dies. that is all. Enjoy!

Day 1  
Dear Diary,  
My name is Nagito Komaeda and all I desire is hope - hope for my fellow student’s potential, for a brighter future, and for Hinata’s booty to stay fine.  
Today, I saw him in the sauna. He was bent over and picking up a bar of soap. Though the warm steam shrouded his hot body, I knew it was him from his signature hair antenna. It was relaxed and enjoying the heat just as much as Hinata himself. I left with renewed hope for our predicament and for the care and keeping of badonkadonks.  
-  
Day 2  
Dear Diary,  
Today I went to Titty Typhoon in search of a titillating time. I was not disappointed. Though there were many attractions on the island, the only attraction I recognized was Hinata’s tantalizing man boobs, or moobs. As he splashed in the clear waters of Cantaloupe Cove, I couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his lean, muscular build, and the way he screamed when saltwater got in his eyes. I have hope for the future - our future, a future where trash like I and my Super High School Level Ahogay might explore each other during a night spent in Honkers Harbor.  
-  
Day 3  
Dear Diary,  
I spent some time with Nanami earlier today. It was my only option seeing as many of my other classmates loathe me, and she seems to be one of the few able to understand my complicated existence. Though I still continue to pursue Hinata, I must carefully plan my actions around him. I cannot let myself completely lose hope in our relationship, and the time apart might do well to clear my head.  
Unfortunately, the afternoon was a complete waste of time. Nanami was staring at her television the entire time playing some adventure mystery game and mumbling about genocide under her breath. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.  
-  
Day 4  
Dear Diary,  
Today, Monobear held a luau on the beach. We all attended, even Kuzuryuu, who spent most of the evening cleaning his sunglasses and sipping nonalcoholic margaritas. There was music and dancing to be enjoyed by all, especially Hinata. The swaying of his hips as MonoDJ pumped out Mambo Number Five was truly hypnotizing. Souda told me that I was creepy for staring. I said that this was the hope I wished for us to attain, and he said that I should shut my mouth. I did, but I couldn’t shut my eyes. The mere sight of Hinata gave me hope for the days ahead.  
-  
Day 5  
Dear Diary,  
Hinata is disgusting! I never want to see him again. Tsumiki is beautiful, and she is truly a strong independent black woman who don’t need no man. I want her to have my babies. Also, I think Nidai should start taking protein powder. He needs it badly. How else can we fight despair?!?  
But there’s no point anyways. Despair will conquer all. I still hate Hinata. His saggy buttcrack and fat face can go die in a hole. Why does he have to talk to me? Can’t he tell that I despise him? It’s pathetic.  
-  
Day 9  
Dear Diary,  
After several days of anguish, the despair fever has passed. I feel much more refreshed now. To celebrate, I obtained party supplies from the mart and I went off in search of Hinata. I found him talking with Akane - the two were sitting in a park. I ran up to him and immediately executed Project Party, blowing my many noisemakers as my Uncle Crusty had taught me, and sprinkling confetti on his soft hair and sturdy shoulders.  
“Yeah! It’s a party in Jabberwock Island!” I sang in my best falsetto.  
I couldn’t tell if Hinata was pleased or not. He just sort of accepted it. But, Akane did try to beat me up. Unfortunately, she succeeded. As I write this entry from my hospital bed, Tsumiki has just tripped over her feet. Her clumsiness will be the downfall of us all.  
-  
Day 11  
Dear Diary,  
I did it! I took the plunge! I put a note in Hinata’s mailbox asking him to come to my room at six PM, and he actually did it! I hadn’t been expecting him to do it - who would want to talk to trash like me? Luckily, my room wasn’t a complete mess. There was only one cumbox sitting in the center of the floor, and the opened chip bags scattered around were still tasty fare.  
“Hinata Hajime,” I had said in my sweetest voice, “I have a confession to make,”  
He nodded in that coy way of his. I just wanted to hug him forever. Instead, I opened my mouth and did the most undignified thing in my short and unworthy history.  
“I…I…”  
“Yeah, what?”  
God, he was so handsome.  
“I love you.”  
He went through a variety of sprite poses, ranging from confusion to seriousness to laughing with his arms in an odd position. I was unnerved - none of his actions were definite proof of reciprocation. I knew I had just made a fool of myself. My heart was beating loudly enough to shake my entire body.  
“Komaeda,” he finally said, a blessed beautiful smile on his face, “I love you too,”  
I was overjoyed! My wildest hopes and dreams had come true for once in my worthless life! That very night, we made love, and it was easily the happiest moment of my sad existence.  
-  
Day 14  
Dear Diary,  
Hinata has fallen ill with the AIDS virus. I fear he might not make it to tomorrow. It is a terrible thing - but I must not lose hope! For the sake of all on this island, we must not fall to despair. How else can I live with the possibility of losing my precious piece of ass?  
-  
Day 17  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I buried Hinata in the ocean. As I unceremoniously tossed his body into the crashing waves, mournful bagpipe music began to play in my head, and I heard the voices. They guided me to hope renewed, and as my snow-white locks were caressed by wild winds, I understood the true meaning of hope. Though my dream lover might be lost to HIV, I know now that despair cannot win at any cost. Hope will prevail no matter what.  
-  
Day 18  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I dropped my soap in the sauna. As I bent over to retrieve it, several of my classmates started to beat me with towels. I thought of Hinata. I cried passionately, though no one heard me, as they were too busy discussing their weekend plans and not involving me in them.  
-  
Day 20  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I lost my diary. This entry is being written on Hinata’s old shirt. It still smells like him - a mix of stale crackers and hormonal sweat. The scent is bittersweet.  
Still, I live, despite the opinions of dissenters. I live for hope, for the realization of true talent, and for the sake of all the sweet cheeks that need love and affection. The ass that Hinata had can never be replaced - this I know. But as long as I have his smelly shirt with me, and as long as this gust of wind doesn’t-

THE END :]


End file.
